red_fog_advanced_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Dash
" Leaders don't just lead by experience... But also for example, and you're the prodigal marine, Sparks. Your call. " ''- GySgt. Robert Dash to Tyler Sparks '' Gunnery Sergenant Robert "Bobby" Dash was a major character and sub-leader of the SOG X-Ray Team. He had an examplary service with the Marine Corps. Served in the Afghanistan War, and by his motivation and enthusiasm, was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant before he was 30 years old. The CIA wanted him as one of the elite Six in the X-Ray SOG. Early career as Marine In his flashback, Dash was outstanding marine who often exposed himself to save his comrades from enemy attacks. Also, Dash was a charismatic marine and a role model for marine recruits. He was a very condecorated marine, and a very affectionate one. He tends to call his friends 'brothers'. Robert also has a tendency to give his awards and medals to his friends who died in battle. Dash gives them to whoever who can give them to the family of the deceased. Also it's shown in the flashback that he suffered from the loss of his friends, as when he was drunk in the barracks, Dash started to hear the voices of his dead comrades screaming for Dash's help. He felt guilty for his friends' deaths and started to have terrible nightmares. He was psychologically and emotionally fixed by his girlfriend Stephanie and was able to return for service just three weeks later. Death Dash dies in October 15th 2005, during an sabotage mission in the Kavir Desert. He sacrifices himself to buy time for his friends to protect them from the mercenaries. Robert Dash *Date of Birth: July 20th 1975 *Place of Birth: Richmond, Virginia. *Affiliation: United States Marine Corps (Gunnery Sergeant), SOG (Sub Leader), Stephanie's Boyfriend *Status: Killed in Action *Death: October 19th, 2005, Kavir Desert (Aged 30) *Killed By: Mercenaries *Weapons: M60E4, SCAR-H, MG4, M240. Quotes " Come on X-Ray! Let's make those assholes drown in their own blood! " " Hooah to that brother! But I prefer a cold beer myself." - Replying to Jack Baker '' ''" Billy... Billy! Where are you brother? Where the... fuck are you?! " -- Calling for Billy (KIA) when drunk. " SUPPRESSING!!!!! " " FUUUUUCK! " -- Reaction to Vinyl's death " Vinyl, don't die on me brother... Don't die on me... Damn... FUCKING WAR! " " YOU TOOK MY BROTHER! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! YOU HEAR ME? FUCK ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! " " FALL BACK! I WILL CONTAIN THEM! MOVE YOUR ASSES! THAT'S AN ORDER! " " You will need more than just a nuke to kill me! Come get some, assholes! " " One bullet for the brothers at Baghdad... One for the kid... Now he can rest in peace. " Trivia *He provides suppressing fire in most missions, making him a Support Gunner. *He has another pair of dogtags with the name "Stephanie" carved on it. *Robert Dash seems to be the most psychologically tortured character in the game, as he saw many friends to die in his flashback, developing PTSD symptoms. Dash also presenced the death of Vincent Wright. And when he sees the SOG Zulu corpses, he begins to touch his head with both hands, as having a headache. *He is the only character to show tears, after watching Vinyl die. *He has a M60 ammo bandolier equipped. Category:NPCs Category:Flashback Characters Category:Marines Category:SOG X-Ray